Remote control (RC) helicopters are popular electronic toys in the mass market. However, RC helicopters can take up a large amount of shelf space and are difficult to assemble and disassemble.
A significant portion of that shelf space is used to protect the rotors and rotor blades, which can be damaged or broken if an RC helicopter is not appropriately packaged and stored. The rotors and rotor blades of prior art RC helicopters are typically secured onto the RC helicopter using screws. These prior art rotors and rotor blades are designed to prevent detachment of the rotors and rotor blades from the RC helicopter, making disassembly of the rotors and rotor blades difficult. Accordingly, the prior art RC helicopters must take a large amount of shelf space.
Most RC helicopters also require recharging such as via a USB port with a USB adaptable charging cable, via a power cable attached to a charger attached to a wall, or via a recharging cable attached to the 2 in 1 charger and remote control. For RC helicopters, the latter recharging method is generally preferred as it requires no external or additional power source, such as a USB port or a wall outlet. In a typical RC helicopter using the latter recharging method, there is a rechargeable battery located inside the RC helicopter. This rechargeable battery is recharged from the remote control by plugging the RC helicopter into the remote control using the recharging cable or wire. The remote control itself is typically powered by a plurality of alkaline batteries enclosed within the remote control. Once the RC helicopter is recharged, the cable is unplugged and the RC helicopter can be played with using the remote control.
The connection pieces for these prior art cables and connectors are difficult for younger children to distinguish and these younger children may misconnect or even break the connection pieces while attempting to recharge the RC helicopter. The above prior art recharging solutions do not easily prevent this issue of misconnecting the RC helicopter to a charging source, such as a USB port or the remote control. In addition, the remote controls of prior art RC helicopters can also take up a large amount of shelf space.